Shiratori's New Girl
by master of toast
Summary: Dedicated to Unknown 2008 for her reviews. Shiratori was trying to make Sato jealous... and then he found Yumi.


Shiratori was furious. Takagi had asked Sato out and she'd said _yes._

"Stupid little punk..." Shiratori mumbled. _She was almost mine before he came. _

He pushed open the door to the break room only to find that the very person he was thinking about was squealing about her date.

"He's so cute when he blushes.." Sato said airily. Yumi smiled indulgently. Sato had never been so... girly. At least not since before she'd started dating Takagi. She looked up and saw Shiratori.

"Well I'd better go." She said abruptly. She left the room with little more than a nod and an 'excuse me' in his direction. Shiratori found himself alone in the break room with Yumi.

He moved quietly towards the coffee machine and poured himself a cup of he strongest coffee they had. Yumi sighed.

She flopped down onto the old brown couch and draped one leg over the armrest.

"Hello." Shiratori said slowly. He sat down in an dilapidated looking folding chair. She looked up at him and met his eyes. And then an idea hit.

_Oh I'll make Sato jealous. She'll fall for me. I'll have her. She'll be mine!_

Shiratori stood and walked across the small room. He kneeled down beside the sofa that Yumi was lounging on. He plastered a sheepish expression onto his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude." He said. Yumi pulled her legs up to her chest and sat up a bit.

"You're not sorry." She said coldly.

"I _am_ sorry. And I know we left off on a sour note but I really want to pick things up where we left off." He leaned closer to her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nothing's changed since that night. You still like Sato." An infuriated blush crept into Yumi's cheeks. She stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"You don't care about me at all!" She glared down at him. "You big dummy!"

Shiratori stood as well and smirked down at her. "Sounds like you're jealous. Is that why you're denying that you want me?"

"Ugh!" Yumi tried to push him but he caught her wrists in his hands. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"_Hurry up and find a proper man!" _Sato's voice echoed in Yumi's head.

"You're horrible!" Yumi said furiously. The blush on her cheeks intensified. "Let me go!"

"Admit you want me back."

"I-I _don't_ want you back! Who would want a man who is so unfaithful?!" Yumi yanked her hands free. Shiratori took a step towards her. Yumi took a step in his direction. _I'm not backing down._

"You fell for her just 'cause she was the new girl! How could you be on a date with someone and then just tell some random girl 'You're really hot.'? Who the hell does that?!" She took another step towards him. Shiratori remembered that night. He'd been out a bar with Yumi. They'd both been completely stoned. Shiratori had seen Sato and recognized her from work. She had just transfered to his division that day. He had walked over to her and smiled drunkenly. 'You're really hot.' He'd told her. And in that one moment he'd ruined his relationship with Yumi. They had not ended things on good terms.

"I hadn't know what I was doing. I mean, sure she's pretty but you're the one for me." Shiratori argued. He was doing his best to turn on the charm. If Yumi fell for him it was sure to make Sato jealous. Unfortunately his plan was failing.

"UGH!"

"Don't take that the wrong way!" He said quickly. He found that it actually upset him to see her get so mad at him. "Please."

"How am I supposed to take it?! What happened to 'I love you'? What happened to us?!" She said furiously. "You expect me to forget that you just left me cold turkey for my best friend!"

"Calm down!"

Yumi took another step towards him. They were only a foot apart now. Her necklace swung and bounced against her collarbone. The sparkling metal caught Shiratori's eye.

"I remember when I gave you that necklace." He said abruptly.

"What?" Yumi asked in surprise. Shiratori had given Yumi that necklace on their five-month anniversary. It was a pink kunzite star suspended on a silver chain. Shiratori tried to picture Sato wearing it but the image just seemed wrong to him. He couldn't picture it on anyone but Yumi.

"I'd would have thought that you'd sell it. It's worth nearly a thousand dollars." He said.

"I... I still like it... it's pretty..." She mumbled. Shiratori took her hand impulsively.

"We had some good times you know..." He said slowly. An image of Yumi in a wedding gown floated into his brain. He blinked once in surprise at his own thoughts. Yumi closed her eyes.

"I still hate you." She said coldly. It wasn't exactly a kind thing to say but at least she was calmer.

"I wonder what it would be like to be with you again." He said slowly. He was thinking out loud. "We could be together again. There's no one in the way but us... and maybe it's time I move on."

"You don't care about me. You just like Miwako." Shiratori heard the hitch in her voice. He looked and saw that there ere tears in her eyes. She pulled her hands away. Shiratori reached out and put his arms around her despite her protests.

"Shh..." He whispered. He realized that Sato's tears never made him feel this way. He felt so compelled to help her. He realized that it wasn't Sato he wanted but Yumi. A small sob issued from her throat. Yumi rested her head against his chest.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked shakily, "I thought we were done with this. I thought we were over forever."

Shiratori sighed. "I don't want to be through with you. I'm doing this because I want to start over with you."

"...You're being serious aren't you?" She whispered.

"I'm more serious than you could possibly imagine." He breathed.

"... I... missed you... That breakup... it was... rough..." She said quietly.

"After we fell out... All I wanted to do was apologize... but I thought it was too late.." He nestled his head against her hair.

"It was too late. We needed a break but now... We need to try again." She said slowly. He reached over and lifted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes. Her eyes glimmered with hope for the future. His eyes sparked with the intensity of his feelings. He leaned down and kissed her. His lips were hard and possessive- just as Yumi remembered. It took her a moment to respond but when she did she was just as forceful. She grunted and struggled for dominance in the kiss- just as Shiratori remembered. They stayed like that for a few moments before they broke for air. When they broke apart Yumi's lips were slightly swollen and her cheeks were red. Shiratori's face flushed.

"So... Does this mean we're going to pick up where we left off?" He asked.

"No," She replied with a smirk, "Not where we left off. Let's skip the fight and go straight to the makeup."

"I like the way you think." Shiratori leaned down for another kiss.

**This is dedicated to my faithful reviewer Unknown 2008. (I'm just going to put your original name because you change it so much.. heh-heh sorry) She has reviewed all of my DC stories faithfully. (even the ones that suck) **

**So here it is I hope you like it -happy smile-**


End file.
